Danse ma fleur inconnue
by MadMeary
Summary: Il était fatigué, il n'avait pas arrêté une minute, et son patron, Akasuna no Sasori, était un sadique qui le faisait courir partout dans le théâtre.


Cela faisait longtemps qu je n'avais rien écrit sur eux, il fallait que je change cela.

Petites précisions: le WOMB existe réellement, et ni lui ni les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent.

* * *

Danse ma fleur inconnue.

Sabaku no Kankuro avait été traîné de force par ses amis Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba et Namikaze Naruto, dans la discothèque WOMB. Il n'en avait pas cru ses yeux lorsqu'il avait vu Shino dans le trio qui l'attendait à la sortie de son travail. D'habitude le fils Aburame était assez discret et Kankuro ne l'aurait jamais imaginé vouloir sortir, surtout pas avec les deux furies qui l'accompagnaient.

Il était fatigué, il n'avait pas arrêté une minute, et son patron, Akasuna no Sasori, était un sadique qui le faisait courir partout dans le théâtre. Il lui avait dit et répété que c'était pour le former, mais l'employé savait bien que ce n'était qu'une fausse excuse pour lui faire faire ce qu'il voulait. Le brun ne rêvait que d'une seule chose dormir, retrouver son lit douillet et ne plus le quitter jusqu'au lundi matin.

Il avait protesté, refusé, répété non, encore et encore, personne ne l'avait écouté, et il avait fini par céder. Il soupira encore une fois, Naruto et Kiba avaient un trop grand pouvoir de persuasion sur lui, il fallait que cela cesse.

Ils étaient donc tous les quatre, assis dans un coin de la salle, à boire et à plaisanter. Les lumières qui n'arrêtaient pas de clignoter et la musique très forte, trop forte pour ses oreilles, lui donnaient mal au crâne. Il ne participait qu' à moitié aux conversations et préférait regarder sa montre, maudissant le temps de tourner au ralenti.

Comment ses amis pouvaient avoir encore autant d'énergie après leur semaine de travail. Kankuro n'avait plus l'âge pour s'amuser, et il n'avait que deux ans de plus que le reste du groupe. Non ce n'était pas ça, c'était la faute de son supérieur, Sasori méritait bien son surnom de scorpion, il était vil, et un véritable poison pour tous ceux qui le côtoyaient quotidiennement.

« -Aie !, S'exclama-t-il.

Shino, installé à sa gauche, venait de lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes, et le fils Sabaku l'avait bien senti. Qui aurait imaginé qu'un enseignant avait autant de force dans les muscles.

\- Tu ne nous écoutais absolument pas, lui reprocha le fils Aburame.

Le garçon aux lunettes lui avait toujours fait un peu peur lorsqu'il employait cette voix grave et stricte. Cela lui rappelait certains de ses professeurs et il n'arrivait pas à se décider si le pire qu'il avait eu était Orochimaru ou Ibiki. Les deux étaient des sadiques et Kankuro en avait fait des cauchemars plus d'une fois.

\- Si je vous..., commença-t-il mais il s'abstint de poursuivre en remarquant les trois paires d'yeux braqués sur lui, d'accord, je suis désolé, je n'ai rien entendu, admit-il.

\- Nous sommes si ennuyeux que ça ?, demanda Naruto.

\- A moins que ce ne soit lui qui soit trop vieux pour ce genre de soirées, ajouta Kiba moqueur.

 _C'est ça, rigoles, on voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui as Akasuna no Sasori comme chef, tu serais dans le même état que moi sinon._

Vexé, il attrapa son verre et le bu d'une traite. La tête lui tourna légèrement, tout en lui redonnant de l'énergie. Naruto, et Kiba, qui venaient de terminer leur second, ou leur troisième verre, il n'avait pas compté, décidèrent, de se départager pour savoir qui était le meilleur danseur. Shino remonta ses lunettes, geste qu'il faisait lorsqu'il était désespéré par l'attitude de ses compagnons, et Kankuro ne pu que le plaindre. C'était lui qui allait ramener les deux autres chez eux, et le trajet risquait d'être très long avec eux aussi éméchés.

Kankuro avait téléphoné à son frère Gaara pour qu'il vienne le chercher. Il n'avait pas envisagé une seule seconde d'appeler sa sœur, Temari l'aurait tué s'il osait perturber sa nuit de sommeil chez son petit-ami. En général il adorait embêter son aînée, mais il tenait beaucoup trop à sa vie pour s'y risquer ce soir, son cadet restait définitivement la meilleure option. Il n'avait pas envie de prendre les transports, il craignait de s'endormir et manquer son arrêt.

Pendant que les deux autres se déhanchaient de manière plus ou moins cohérentes sur la piste, essayant surtout de ne pas marcher sur les pieds de quelqu'un, les deux bruns, restés assis, discutaient de leur vie respective. Ils ne se voyaient pas aussi souvent qu'ils le désiraient, et profitaient de cette occasion pour rattraper le temps perdu. C'est ainsi que le fils Sabaku apprit que son ami venait d'être muté dans un établissement plus proche que le précédent, qui se trouvait à 4 heures de train, à présent, il n'en avait plus que deux. Il s'était toujours demandé comment le fils Aburame en était venu à vouloir enseigner, lui, il était bien heureux que ses années à l'école soient loin derrière lui. Son ami avait-il tant aimé le milieu scolaire qu'il avait voulu ne jamais le quitter ?

Shino était un mystère, et il était trop tard, il était trop fatigué, et il avait trop bu pour tenter de le résoudre. Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par Kiba et Naruto qui revenaient, il les entendit bien avant de les voir. Mon dieu ce qu'ils étaient bruyants même à presque minuit, ils se faisaient remarquer.

\- Alors, qui a gagné ?, Demanda celui qui était resté assis d'un ton désintéressé.

-Moi bien évidemment, répondit Kiba comme si cela tombait sous le sens.

-Menteur, le contredit Naruto, nous étions à égalité, nous avons dû nous arrêter pour nous rafraîchir, expliqua-t-il.

Comment il était possible de terminer égalité à leur concours de danse était un autre mystère que Kankuro ne pouvait élucider. Il les écouta se disputer, et préféra détourner le regard pendant que le dernier garçon faisait tout pour les calmer. Heureusement, ici, au milieu de tout ce bruit, personne ne leur prêtait attention.

Il détourna le regard en quête de quelque chose pour le distraire, il parcourait la salle de gauche à droite, lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Elle était là, au milieu d'une des nombreuses piste que comptait la discothèque. Il ne pu plus détacher ses iris d'elle, comme hypnotisé. Elle avait une longue chevelure blonde, certaines de ses mèches masquaient la moitié de son visage droit, dissimulant son autre œil. Les deux étaient clos, la coupant un peu plus du monde autour. Elle n'était pas très grande, environ un mètre soixante, mais il faut dire que lui n'était pas petit, il faisait un mètre soixante-quinze. Elle portait une robe violette, qui s'arrêtait au dessus du genoux, et des chaussures à talon noires.

Il n'était pas un spécialiste en matière de mode, mais il trouva que cela lui allait très bien, et comme la tenue ne lui collait pas à la peau elle pouvait bouger librement. Ses mouvements étaient gracieux et s'enchaînaient sans hésitation. Ses bras, ses hanches se balançaient au rythme de la musique comme si elle était née pour danser. Elle ne semblait pas réfléchir à ce qu'elle devait faire ensuite, son corps agissait tout seul. Sa chevelure voletait de gauche à droite, puis de droite à gauche balayant le dos de la jeune femme accentuant l'attirance de Kankuro. Il crut devenir fou lorsque le bassin de la sublime danseuse inconnue remua langoureusement.

\- Tu as vu quelque chose qui te plaît ?, le taquina Naruto cherchant ce qui fascinait tellement son ami qui était silencieux.

Le brun grogna, et se tourna vers lui, lui faisant bien comprendre, qu'il avait de la chance d'être son ami, parce que sinon il lui aurait fait savoir qu'on ne le dérangeait pas quand il avait sous les yeux une si radieuse beauté.

\- Allez, dis-le nous !, insista le blond en trépignant.

Lorsque Naruto avait abusé de l'alcool il était aussi fougueux qu'un cheval au galop, et c'était toujours un défi de le maintenir en place.

\- La petite blonde au centre, celle avec le visage à moitié couvert par ses cheveux, finit-il par dire.

Ses trois compagnons regardèrent dans la direction et tombèrent bientôt sur la fille qui avait capté l'attention du plus âgé.

\- Tu ne l'as pas reconnu je suppose, devina Kiba amusé.

Kankuro croisa les bras devant sa poitrine, il n'aimait pas l'expression que lui faisait le garçon aux tatouages rouges. Il décida de l'ignorer, et reporta son regard sur sa belle danseuse. Ce qui l'avait également vexé était que l'identité de la jeune femme devait lui être connue. Il était impossible que cette magnifique créature de la nuit lui soit familière, il l'aurait su s'il avait déjà croisé sa route. Il fronça les sourcils, fouillant dans sa mémoire à la recherche d'une fille qui aurait pu être celle qu'il admirait ce soir...Rien, c'était le noir complet, et plus il réfléchissait plus il sentait un mal de crâne seule poindre. La seule blonde qu'il connaissait c'était Temari, et ce n'était pas sa sœur qui ondulait au rythme des diverses musiques.

\- C'est Ino, l'informa Shino en le coupant dans ses pensées.

Ino, le prénom lui disait effectivement quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir où il l'avait déjà entendu.

\- Yamanaka, ajouta l'enseignant, ayant bien vu que la simple mention du prénom n'avait rien évoqué pour le fils Sabaku.

Ce fut le mot qui provoqua un déclic en lui. Ino Yamanaka, mais oui c'était bien sûr, elle avait été au même collège et lycée que lui. Elle était de l'âge de ses amis, et de son petit frère Gaara. Il se souvenait une jeune fille superficielle, un brin hautaine, et qui faisait tout pour mettre la main sur Sasuke Uchiha.

Il écarquilla les yeux en grands, cette beauté qui n'avait pas quitté la piste depuis maintenant des heures, était la même que cette collégienne insupportable qu'il n'aurait pas approché pour tout l'or du monde.

Après cela il ne fit que la fixer continuellement, étudiant chacun de ses gestes avec la plus grande précision, comme s'il s'agissait d'un message codé entre eux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait cela, mais cela lui plaisait. Les styles de musiques se succédaient, et pourant elle s'adaptait, faisait à chaque fois, des mouvements en harmonie avec les notes diffusées. C'était instinctif, une sorte de sixième sens, ou peut-être simplement de nombreuses heures de pratique. Elle n'avait toujours pas pris une seule pause, et son corps ne transpirait presque pas, une ou deux gouttes sur son front, témoignaient qu'elle bougeait réellement.

Naruto avait entraîné Shino au bar pour commander de nouvelles boissons, et Kiba était parti abordé une jolie jeune fille qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis quelques minutes. Kankuro ne se retourna même pas pour voir à quoi elle ressemblait, il profita de sa solitude pour contempler à loisir la belle Ino.

Il ferma les yeux, s'imaginant la fille Yamanaka danser sur la scène du théâtre où il travaillait, interprétant le rôle titre dans une version qu'il aurait créé de lac des cygnes. Il avait déjà les décors, et les costumes à l'esprit.

Un talent comme le sien méritait mieux qu'une simple piste de danse d'une discothèque, elle méritait la gloire, le triomphe. Elle était née pour briller sous les projecteurs il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

Lorsque la musique se termina, Ino s'arrêta, elle salua, comme elle l'aurait fait dans un lieu plus noble que celui-ci. Elle fut applaudit, et il n'en fut pas étonné, et lorsqu'elle se releva, elle ouvrit enfin les yeux. Elle les planta dans les siens, lui fit un petit sourire tendre. Elle referma les yeux, lui fit un petit signe de la main, se retourna, et disparut dans la foule.

Il ne su pas si elle l'avait reconnu ou si elle lui avait fait ce sourire parce qu'elle avait senti son regard sur elle. Ce moment fut à part dans sa vie, une parenthèse nocturne, une pause avant le retour à sa monotone réalité.


End file.
